


Love can be rebuilt

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: The Power Of Love [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69, Condoms, Family Planning, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles licked at Peter's molars, their tongues sliding against each other while they frotted against each other naked as they lay on the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love can be rebuilt

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is 45  
> Derek is 37  
> Stiles is 29  
> Triplets 8  
> James 3  
> Twins 1

Stiles licked at Peter's molars, their tongues sliding against each other while they frotted against each other naked as they lay on the bed.

He pulled away to plant little kisses down his husband's neck.

"Want you, so bad, wanna be in you"

This had Peter bucking his hips wildly. Stiles wasn't overly gone on topping but Peter's ass was looking particularly edible today, already filled by Derek on his lunch break.

"You have to ask nicely Bitch"  
"Not now Peter. I don't want any games, okay? "  
"Okay. That's okay. It's more than okay Stiles, no games."

He knew it was weird, the whole bitch/ alpha thing was his idea after all. But he just wasn't recovered enough to hear Peter mocking him for being a slut, even though he was the one who asked Peter and Derek to do that.

He returned to his ministrations, kissing and licking down his mate's body. He stopped when he finished bathing his balls, just spreading Peter's perfect cheeks and gazing at the tight furl, Derek's cum still smeared across it.

He blew on it, causing Peter to moan.

"Der....Derek"  
"Wrong husband, love"  
"No, Derek. His cum. You're gonna need a condom."  
"Shit. Do we have any?"  
"I doubt it. Have you ever used one before?"  
"No"

Peter and Derek were his firsts and onlys and since they didn't get STDs and Stiles was on birth control anyways they never bothered with them. It wasn't until after meeting Maire that they knew Stiles birth control was useless against werewolves and he needn't worry about pregnancy unless they were doing it *doggie* style.

Stiles rolled of his husband with a sigh and stood up.

"The kids will be up soon and you'd best be getting back to work. I'll send a Derek a text and ask him to pick up some condoms for tonight. I know it'll probably be gone by then but they'd be useful to have anyways"

Peter grabbed his arm and tugged him back down onto the bed.

"Or we could blow each other?"

*****

Peter needed this. They both needed this. 

He kissed down Stiles' neck as his youngest mate looked hesitantly at the bedside clock. There was nothing worse than being right on the edge only to have a child cry or come thundering down the hall, but they had plenty of time and they needed this.

Intimacy.

A wide chasm  had opened between them, between Peter and his mates.   

They weren't as close as they had been before the brownie incident, the two were still hesitant to show weakness.

He knew that's why Stiles didn't want games, he didn't want to get hurt again.

But Peter was taking the time to repair the broken bridges with his husbands, restoring the trust and Intimacy that he - no, not him, those wretched creatures stole   from them.

Starting with Stiles.

He straddled his mate, facing his feet and took his mate's semi into his mouth.

Stiles moaned before flipping them over, pushing his dick farther down Peter's throat before taking the alpha's penis into his mouth.

Both men sucked and tongued their husband's cocks hastily, both desperate to come before their  children woke.

Finally with three minutes to spare they came, a continual loop of pleasure.

They lay panting side by side be for Stiles leant and picked up their underwear.

"James'll come in here when he wakes up"

When they both put their boxers on Peter cuddled up to Stiles, his head resting on that pale hairless chest with a comforting sinewy limb around his shoulders.

"I love you Stiles"  
"I love you too Peter, this feels kinda weird"  
"What feels kinda weird?"  
"Normally the positions are reversed, it's a nice weird though"

Peter snuggled deeper into Stiles' warmth.

"I liked being held, it's calming"  
"Then why don't we do this more often?"

Peter sighed  
"By the time Derek was big enough for me to lie across we'd already been set in our ways, that extended into our relationship, I don't mind being the pillow but sometimes it's nice to rest against a beating heart"

"Like a pregnant stomach"  
"Exactly"

Stiles was silent for a moment.  
"Do you want more kids?"  
"What brought on this line of questioning?"  
"I grew up an only child and I always want a huge family and I realiseThat we have a huge family but only two kids were actually planned what with the triplets, we only planned on one and then James but we never actually talked about it and I was worried, well not worried per say but what I'm trying to say is we had a few accidents, no not accidents, each child is a gift but like a surprise gift, like a stranger buying you coffee, that's actually never happened to me but apparently it does happen, but like we're not to take food from str-"

Peter clapped a hand over Stiles mouth. 

"Did you take your aderall today ?"  
"Yes"  
"So what are you trying to say?"  
"Do you want a large family?"  
"Stiles. I have a large family."  
"Yes, but did you plan on it?"  
"Stiles, I came from a large family"  
"That's not what I asked you."  
"Yes. I want my kids to grow up like I did, in a house full of kids. If you want more kids then I'm open to it"  
"What about Derek ?"  
"Derek always wanted a huuuge family, don't worry."

Stiles kissed his head.  
"I want more kids, but not now, in a few years maybe"  
"That sounds like a plan"  
"But..... I don't want to be the one carrying them, don't get me wrong I don't mind being pregnant but the conception is too difficult " 

Peter chuckled.  
"Thats okay Stiles but I'm forty six, in a few years time I won't be able to carry them"  
"You said you were too old for PJ and yet he turned out fine"

"Derek can do it, he's not here to defend himself"

Stiles laughed, his golden eyes sparkling.

"I love you Peter"  
"I -"

He was cut short by a thump and a cry.

"James fell out of  the bed"

A few minutes later, their three year old came into the room, rubbing at his eyes sleepily.

"You said that I'm big boy, no more nap time"   

Stiles reached out and hauled the child onto the bed.

"You had a late night last night, buddy."  
"Stupid baby, why does he cry so much?"  
"Stupid is not a nice word. You cried just as much as he did when you were teething."  

James snuggled up against Peter.

"Pop home?"  
"He went back to work, he'll be home soon"  
"Kay...."

Stiles looked over at Peter  
"Is he asleep?"  
He whispered.

Peter nodded, his eyes closed.

"Let's get some sleep ourselves, while we can"

They snuggled together with their son between him.

"I love you too Stiles."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love 
> 
> Xoxo 
> 
> Scatteredblackroses


End file.
